


Sacrificial Substitutes

by cherrylove



Series: Westerosi Hills [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, teen wolf!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as she could tell, they would be tethering them to the real world and to do that, they would have to help them die. After they’d been dead for several moments, Brynden would bring them back. That was why they had to have an emotional attachment to the person holding them under, they wouldn’t be able to come back on their own. They would need their tether to help pull them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificial Substitutes

An emotional tether would keep Jon, Robb, and Jeyne from permanently passing on when they performed the sacrifice. This was the only way to find their parents. They had to take the place of Jon’s aunt Dany, Sansa and Robb’s mother, and Jeyne’s dad in the ritual. Sansa made her way towards Jeyne when Brynden shook his head, “No, Sansa, you’re with Jon for this one. I’ll be with Robb and Theon will be with Jeyne.” 

Her eyes met Jon’s and she watched as several emotions flickered through them. He’d had a panic attack earlier and the only way she knew how to stop it was to kiss him. She regretted even thinking about it now. Now it felt like everyone knew how she felt.

She swallowed hard and nodded. She moved to stand behind the middle tub. She didn’t understand why she was Jon’s tether, but ever since finding out about being a Banshee it seemed to be a running theme in her life. Not understanding things, that is. She had feelings for him, Robb knew that and Jeyne certainly knew that, but certainly that couldn’t be enough to be his tether to this world. A one-way connection couldn’t be strong enough. She shook the thoughts from her head and refocused on Deaton and her friends. 

“Did you all bring what I asked?” the older man asked. 

The trio nodded. Robb pulled their mother’s favorite hair comb out of his pocket. Melisandre crushed it last night, but she and Robb hunted the garage for a hammer and he’d flattened it out as best he could. 

Jeyne pulled a silver bullet from her skirt pocket, “It’s the bullet my father made after he finished his training as a sign of the hunter’s code. It’s tradition for our family.” 

Jon pulled out the Timex watch she’d seen Dany with multiple times. “Dany says it’s the only part of hers and Drogo’s marriage that worked. It means a lot to her.” 

He nodded his approval and looked thoughtful for a moment like he was trying to find the right way to say what he needed to say. 

“This sacrifice is not without consequences,” Brynden warned. “The sacrifice will give the Nemeton immense power and it’ll attract more of the supernatural to Westerosi Hills.”

“Doesn’t sound any worse than what we’ve already seen,” Jon commented. 

“You’d be surprised at just how much you haven’t seen yet,” Brynden told him. “You three will also not be left untouched. After this there will a kind of darkness around your hearts. You will need other and need to fight it.”

There was a pause as everyone looked to everyone. 

“We’re a pack. We’ll be here for each other no matter what,” Robb said. 

Brynden gave an approving smile and motioned to the tubs in front of Sansa and Theon. 

She watched Jon, Robb, and Jeyne step into the tubs of ice water and mistletoe. She watched as shivers began to over take them. 

As far as she could tell, they would be tethering them to the real world and to do that, they would have to help them die. After they’d been dead for several moments, Brynden would bring them back. That was why they had to have an emotional attachment to the person holding them under, they wouldn’t be able to come back on their own. They would need their tether to help pull them back. 

She took in a deep breath and together they pushed their pack members beneath the water. It hurt her heart to watch Jon struggled and then cease to struggle. Once they stopped struggling, Brynden told them they could let go and rest. It would apparently be awhile before they were back fully. 

She sat down and scooted back towards the cabinets until she was sitting against him directly behind the tub Jon lay in. She sighed and Theon sat down to join her. He held out a hand to her and she took it. This was going to be tough for both of them. Theon loved Jeyne and she loved Jon and this was scary and nothing was certain about this sacrifice. So much could go wrong. 

They sat like that for a while, side-by-side and holding hands until she couldn’t just sit anymore. She stood and paced the length of the tubs for several minutes. She braided and re-braided her hair. She made miniature braid in Theon’s hair. She checked the time over and over. 

Finally after several hours longer than Brynden initially estimated they would be out for, Robb and Jeyne burst up out of the water. She’d felt an almost tugging sensation in her chest only moments before, apparently her Banshee side knew before it happened. 

Jon wasn’t out yet. She could feel that same tugging sensation only stronger and there was an echoing in her mind. Like she had a thought that just wouldn’t leave her. 

_Please Jon…_ she thought, _You can do this. I can’t make it through all this without you. I need you to come back. Come back to me. Please._

Several agonizingly slow moments later, Jon too rose up out of the water, gasping for air and dripping fat droplets from his long hair. She sighed a breath of relief and rushed over to him with a towel. He took it with a grateful smile and wrapped it around himself as he climbed out of the tub. 

“How long were we out?” Robb asked, shaking off the towel offered to him and giving it to Jeyne. 

“Sixteen hours,” Brynden answered, handing another towel to Jon. 

“What time is it?” Jeyne asked. 

Theon checked his watch, “You only have four hours until moonrise.” 

Robb and Jon talk briefly about how to track the adults and decide to go grab something of Dany’s from their house to track her with. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once all the adults were back safe and sound and the Darach was defeated, Jon and Sansa sat at her family’s large kitchen table drinking coffee. She exhausted, but still had a funny feeling in her gut that was making it hard to relax. Jon insisted on staying up with her despite her protests otherwise. The rest of the pack was sleeping in the living room and the adults were dispersed in the rooms upstairs. 

“It was really weird…” he whispered. 

She started slightly, almost twenty minutes has passed since they last spoke and she hadn’t been expecting him to talk again. 

“What was?” she asked him. 

“The whole sacrifice thing. We were in this white room with the Nemeton and we got sent on a…walk through of how this all started and once we got to the end we ended right back at the Nemeton. It showed us what got us here, to this moment…” he paused, clearly thinking about whether or not to talk about this next thing, “there was this, pulling feeling and it’s like I was climbing my way out darkness following this red string of light that was tugging me forward. I could hear a voice telling me to come back, pleading with me. Then suddenly, there were the lights on the ceiling of Brynden’s office and I was standing up out of the ice water,” Jon told her, fiddling with a packet of sugar. 

Sansa sat there shocked and not having any idea what to say. She’d felt the tugging sensation and she’d been thinking to herself about him coming back. She’d definitely been pleading. The red string was curious. She knew it from some mythology she’d have to look up again later. She bit the inside of her cheek and searched for something to say. 

“That sounds…intense to say the least,” Sansa managed. 

Jon nodded, “It was. Brynden was right though…things feel heavier and darker and it’s a little scary.” 

Her eyes met his and she bit the inside of her cheek lightly, “I can only imagine, but like Robb said, we’re pack. Family. We’re here for each other no matter what happens.” 

Jon nodded, giving her a half smile, “Right.” 

She yawned and then he did too. 

“I guess I’m going to try and find a spot in the living room to sleep. You coming?” she asked, moving to put her half full coffee cup in the sink. 

He shook his head, “No. I’m going to sit for a few more minutes.” 

“Alright. Well, good night Jon,” she said. 

“Goodnight San,” Jon said. 

She turned and made her way into the living room. She lay down on a pallet next to Jeyne and scrunched her pillow underneath her head. Somehow, they’d made it out safely this time. How much longer would that last? How long until someone got really hurt or worse, died? She shifted onto her side and fell asleep to the sound of Jon shuffling around in the kitchen.


End file.
